Cracked and Repaired
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Shego turns up back in go city all beaten up and hurt. Her brothers find her and take her to go tower. Shego wasn't the same she was attacked. She is frightened and seems broken. Her brothers decide to be there for her. Can they help her heal? Is there also more to come?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Shego stumbled through the streets all beaten and bruised. She was unsure of where she was going and she collapsed. Mego was walking down the street when he was getting pizza. "I can't believe I was sent out to get pizza, why couldn't Hego get it!" Mego complained. Then he saw Shego collapsed on the ground. "Shego?" he said. He ran over and saw she was barely conscious. "Speak to me little sis," he said. When it was clear she was out cold Mego knew he had to take action. "I got to get you back to Go tower!" he said. He picked Shego up and rushed to Go tower.

It started to rain. "Oh perfect," Mego said. He just kept running.

At Go tower. "Where's Mego?" Wego 1 asked.

"Yes he was suppose to be here with the pizza," Wego 2 asked.

"He probably stopped by a mirror to admire himself," Hego said.

"That sounds like Mego alright," Wego 1 said.

Mego made it to go tower and used his glow to get in. "The door it must be Mego," Hego said.

"Guys!" Mego said rushing in. The others saw Shego.

"Mego what happened?" Hego asked.

"I don't know I found her passed out on the sidewalk." Mego said.

"We better take care of this." Hego said.

They bandaged the worse of Shego's wounds. They put her to bed. "Will she be alright?" Wego 2 asked.

"I hope so," Hego said.

"She's all beaten and bruised," Wego 1 said.

"It's a good thing you found her Mego," Hego said.

"It is let's just hope she's going to be alright," Mego said.

The brother's took turns sitting by Shego's bedside to make sure she was okay.

Awareness returned to Shego. She opened her eyes and saw her brother Mego sitting by her bed. "Shego?" he said.

"Mego? Where am I?' Shego said.

"You are safe and sound in Go tower," Mego said. "I found you collapsed on the side walk all beaten up," he said.

"I remember what happened. I was minding my own business after leaving a spa when this really big guy jumped me, I didn't expect it, he really beat me good and he.. and he..." Shego said starting cry.

"What did he do?" Mego asked.

"He raped me," Shego sobbed.

_If I see that guy I am going to wring his neck! _Mego thought. Then suddenly Shego clung to him sobbing. Mego knew this wasn't the time to think about revenge his sister needed all the help she could get from all her brothers. He gave Shego a drink of water and she calmed down. "Just rest now Shego I will let the other's know you're awake," Mego said.

"Okay," Shego said laying down.

Mego left the room and went to find his brothers he knew they would be just as angry as he was. He saw his brothers. "Mego how is she?" Wego 1 asked.

"She's awake, and she told me what happened. She got jumped while leaving the spa," Mego said.

"She got jumped?" Wego 2 said interupting.

"Normally Shego fights back well I wonder what happened to get her off her game," Wego 1 said.

"Let Mego finish," Hego said.

"Thank you Hego, this matter I think has become more family personal than you ever believe," Mego said. They heard anger in voice.

"What's the big deal?" Wego 1 asked.

"The big deal?!" Mego said getting very angry. "The big deal is some thug raped our sister is the big deal!" he snapped.

"WHAT?!" his brothers said.

"You heard me she told me," Mego said.

"Oh I want to get my hands on that guy more than anything," Wego 1 said.

"Yeah," Wego 2 said.

"I want to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" Hego said.

"Hang on guys," Mego said.

"What is it Mego?" Wego 1 and 2 asked.

"Shego is very upset, and probably scared, she needs help right now and not us flying off the handle," Mego said.

"I hate to say this but Mego is right," Hego said.

"Aren't I always?" Mego asked.

"Right now Shego needs us and we need to give her our full support," Hego said.

"But what about the thug who did this to Shego?" Wego 1 asked.

"We will worry about that later, right now we need to focus on our sister," Hego said.

"Okay," the twins said.

Shego meanwhile was in bed feeling hopeless she was so depressed and hurt and violated. It was the worst thing that has ever happened to her. Right now she was happy her brothers were there because she needed them more than ever.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Shego woke up from her nap and Hego came in with some snacks. "Hey how you doing?" he asked.

"Not so good," Shego said.

"Figures you just had a traumatic experience." Hego said. "I brought your favorite chocolate chip cookies," he said.

"Thanks," Shego said taking one. "It's just so hopeless right now," she said.

"I know things may seem hopeless now sister but I promise no matter what happens me and our brothers are here for you, we will help you," Hego said.

"Thank you Hego," Shego said. "Right I just want all the support I can get," she said.

"I know and we will be there for you so don't worry," Hego said. "If you need anything just ask," he said.

"Thanks," Shego said.

Hego left the room. "She really is feeling hopeless, she needs us more than ever," he said.

"But what about that guy who raped her, we must get him and teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Wego 1 said.

"Hang on now Shego is upset and hurting. She needs us to be here for her right now, and not seeking revenge," Hego said.

"I agree," Mego said.

"But aren't you guys angry?" Wego 2 asked.

"Of course we are angry," Hego said.

"But right now we need to focus on our sister," Mego said.

It had been a few days and Shego had not come out of her room. Her brothers would visit her. She was feeling uneasy. "Why does she insist on hiding?" Wego 2 asked.

"She's trying to get her feelings and her head around it most likely," Hego said.

"Maybe we should get her to a therapist?" Wego 1 suggested.

"I think that is a good idea,' Hego said.

Shego woke up the next morning. "Get dressed you are going to see a therapist," Mego said.

"Okay," Shego said and she got dressed after Mego left. Shego left her room a bit hesitantly.

They were at the Therapist office. "Okay miss go, can you tell me what happened?" the therapist asked.

"I left the spa and I was jumped, beaten and raped by a large man I wandered through the streets all beaten up and I collapsed, then I woke up in my old home I shared with my brothers, apparently one of my older brothers found me." Shego said.

"I see how did you feel after that experience?" the therapist asked.

Shego talked for hours and was pouring her heart out. "I now began to think what if it happen to my younger brothers if the guy decided to kill me," she said. "Is that clock right have I really been talking for three hours?" she asked.

"Yes, time can fly in therapy," the therapist said.

"I do feel better now, I think I am fine now," Shego said. Then wind blew the windows open. "Whoa!" she said.

"True you are feeling better but it will be a while before you feel completely safe again." the therapist said. "I think your brothers can help with that," he said.

"Thank you," Shego said.

The Therapist talked to Shego's brothers and made sure they knew what was going on and how to help Shego.

After a couple more days Shego felt like getting out again. After the rape it was a big wake up call for her she had to help others again. "I know this is strange can I be on the team again after all what happened to me was real eye opener, I know I am needed here to keep others safe." she said.

"That's great to here," Hego said.

Shego called Dr. Drakken and told her she quits and not to look for her. Well Kim possible and Ron were shocked to hear she quit so they called Hego to find out what happened and where Shego was. They found out she was back home in Go city and going back to heroics. Shego came up to the call and told them she was raped.

"I'm shocked, I am so sorry, glad you're okay," Kim said.

"I'm glad to be alright too, I know I have to be a hero now and my brothers sometimes aren't as annoying as I think," Shego said.

"Good, I hope we can work together sometime," Kim said.

"Yeah I hope no more kicks and punches when we meet," Ron said.

"I promise," Shego said.

Shego was now starting to hope a little.

Soon a shocking thing was going to appear.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Shego was going back to crime fighting. She soon noticed she was getting headaches and nauseous. She then went to a drug store and purchased a pregnancy test. She made sure to keep it hidden from her brothers because she knew they would flip their lids go nuts. She was worried because it was almost three weeks after the rape. She was understandably scared. She took the test and was shocked. She was indeed pregnant. She didn't know what to do.

She thought of abortion or adoption or something. She laid on her bed warring with herself. She was tossing and turning. When her mind came to abortion she knew she would never live with herself for destroying this little life before it could know love and more. She thought about adoption she knew she would never forgive herself to send her baby to live with strangers. Finally after three hours of warring with herself she fell in love with the little life growing inside her. She knew it was it's fault she went through all the pain. She was going to give it all the love it could ask for and her brothers would be the uncles. She knew she had to tell her brothers.

She wondered how they would react. But it was late so she would tell them in the morning.

In the morning her brothers saw her come in. "Hey looks whose up," Wego 1 said.

"Yeah," Wego 2 said.

"Morning sis," Hego said.

"Morning," Mego said.

"I have something to tell you guys," she said.

"What is it?" Hego asked.

"It's kind of hard to say," Shego said.

"You can tell us anything sister," Hego said.

"Okay I'm pregnant," Shego said.

"WHAT?!" her brothers said.

"Yeah apparently the rape caused me to get pregnant," Shego said.

"Oh I am so going to throttle that guy now," Mego said.

"Yeah," Wego twins said.

"Guys," Hego said.

"I have decided to keep the baby and raise it, I am not going to condemn the father's crime." Shego said.

"That guy is so going to get it," Mego said.

"Yes he will get a lesson he'll never forget," Wego twins said.

"Did you hear what I said?" Shego asked.

Mego and the Wego twins continued to rant about the guy who did this Shego.

"Enough!" Hego said.

Then Mego and the twins fell silent. "Were you three listening?" Hego asked. "Shego said she was going to keep the baby and raise it she is not blaming an innocent life yet before for the man who did this to her's crime. This is bigger than revenge still a baby will soon be born and we will have another thing to worry about being the best uncles and examples we can be to our future niece or nephew." he said.

Mego and the twins were ashamed of themselves. "We understand," they said.

"Sorry for dropping the news on you like that guys," Shego said.

"It's okay sis, after all this is all about family now," Hego said.

"Yeah," Mego said.

"We couldn't agree more," Wego twins said.

They all hugged.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Shego was pregnant and her brothers were being supportive of her and her decision to keep the baby. Today she was having an ultrasound. "Is this a momma mia thing?" the ultrasound technician asked.

"No, they are brothers," Shego said.

"Oh that explains the family resemblance." the technician said. "So who is the daddy?" she asked.

Shego told her what happened. "Oh well I say you are very good and have deep understanding, after all many women would see the baby as a reminder of what happened." the technician said.

"Trust me I had a lot worse experiences and done a lot worse than this," Shego said.

"I see, well we all have at some point so let's look at your baby," the technician said. Gel was put on Shego's middle she rub the remote like wand on her middle. "Everything looks good, do you want to hear the heartbeat?" she asked.

"Sure," Shego said.

The technician turned the sound on. There was a swooshing sound. "That is the heart." she said. "The baby is not much bigger than strawberry," she said. "Well everything looks good and you will have to set up another appointment later this month for a check up," she said.

"Thank you," Shego said.

There was baby talk in the tower. "Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" Wego 1 asked.

"Well if it's a boy I hope you guys teach him how to treat girls and how to be good and how to be a gentleman." Shego said.

"We will," Hego said.

"If it's a girl we will look out for her," Mego said.

"Good," Shego said. "It will be sometime before we know what the baby is, so we just have to be patient." she said.

They turned an unused room into a nursery. They were unsure what colors to make the nursery. So they decided to wait to do that after they find out if it's a boy or a girl. It was going to be a while until then.

"So what is the baby's name going to be?" Wego 2 asked.

"Well it all depends if it's a boy or a girl," Hego said.

"Okay I have an idea we will have a name contest, we each chose a name for a boy or a girl, and then when the baby is born we will find out who the winner is when I say the baby's name," Shego said.

"That sounds cool," The Wego twins said.

"Okay Hego your first your name choices," Shego said.

"For a boy, Derick, and for a girl Roxy," Hego said.

"Mego," Shego said.

"For a boy Cody and for a girl Ericka," Mego said.

"Wego twins?" Shego asked.

"I say Noah for a boy and Tina for a girl," Wego 1 said.

"Brandon for a boy and Stella for a girl," Wego 2 said.

"Do you have an idea sister?" Hego asked.

"I will right down Edmond for a boy and Misty for a girl," Shego said.

"Okay now we just have to wait until the baby is born," Hego said.

"Yes it's just a wait and see for which name grows on me," Shego said.

There was a lot of baby talk. Shego had decided to wait until the baby is born to know the gender. Her brothers accepted that but they wanted to know if they were going to have a niece or a nephew. So they just had to be patient.

The nursery was painted yellow. "There that should do it." Hego said.

"You boys look like works of art you are all covered in paint!" Shego said.

"No duh," Mego said.

There was plenty of stuff to do still and they had six and half months to get ready.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Life was pretty much normally in go tower. It was exciting with the baby coming. Shego wasn't doing much crime fighting right now due to her advanced pregnancy. She was glad her brothers were so supportive. The baby was going to come very soon.

One fine summer day Shego was relaxing in her bedroom. Then she noticed something. "Guys!" she said.

"What?" Hego said.

They all looked up from what they were doing.

"Either I just wet myself or..." Shego said.

"Or?" Hego asked.

"Baby's coming you big dolt," Mego said.

They went to hospital. Shego was pacing around the room. Then she sat down. "I'm thirsty can I have some ice chips?" she asked.

"Of course," Mego said bring it over.

Shego was getting crankier as labor went on. Then time came to have the baby. "Okay deep breath and push!" the doctor said.

Shego was holding Hego and Mego's hands. Hego was amazed by Shego's grip. Wego twins were outside. "Come sis you can do it," Hego said.

"Yes come on," Mego said.

Shego pushed with all her might and then out of no where there was a cry a baby girl was born. Shego was now cuddling her new baby girl.

Mego and Hego brought the Wego twins in. "What's her name?" they asked.

"Roxy," Shego said.

"Hey I picked that name," Hego said.

"You sure did," Shego said.

"So cute," Mego said.

"Roxy these four guys are your uncles." Shego said. Roxy looked very much like Shego.

The police came by a bit later and showed Shego some pictures. "Miss do any of these men look like the one who raped you?" they asked.

Shego found the one she was looking for and picked it up. "This one," she said.

"Don't ma'am we will get him before he get's another woman," they said.

"Thank you officer," Shego said.

Things were looking pretty good. "Hey Hego you want to hold Roxy?" Shego asked.

"Sure," Hego said. He held his little niece. "Aren't you the cutest little thing," he said.

"My turn," Mego said. He took Roxy in his arms. "Hello aren't you pretty," he said.

"My turn," Wego 1 said.

"No it's my turn," Wego 2 said.

"You will both get to hold her no fighting." Shego said.

The Wego twins both got to hold Roxy. "She's so cute," they said.

Now Shego was a mother and her brothers were uncles.


End file.
